No Air
by BookwyrmGirl2009
Summary: Rex Racer left his family to protect them and to change the rotten dirty business that racing had become but what they didn't know and no one knew... there was a girl by his side. OneShot/Songfic


Author's Note: This story is a one-shot/songfic that I wrote a while back about Rex and my character, Pixie. I hope you enjoy it and I know of the knicks in the story but I will fix those. This is based on the film version of Speed Racer.

Speed Racer (C) Tatsuo Yoshida  
No Air (C) Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown  
This Story, Pixie Royalton, Pixer 3 (C) Me

* * *

It was a gloomy day in Thunderville's cementary but then again, when is it never? a woman in black jeans with purple stripes on random parts of it, with purple-almost-black tank top and a black leather jacket walked toward a tombstone with red roses in her hands, placing them down infront of the grave stone that read:

_Rex Racer  
A wonderful son and brother_

"And boyfriend.." she added silently underneath her breath, going on her knees, placing her hand on it, "Hey Rex.. it's me, Pixie," she took her hand away from the tombstone, and lowered her eyes, "... I'm so sorry, Rex, I wish.. I was there.." she whispered, holding her hands infront of her, embracing them together, "..I am so sorry.." she began to cry abit, her light blue eyes looked at his stone, "If I were, you'd still be alive.." she leaned her head against it, holding it.

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
_**  
_Flash Back to 10 years ago_

Pixie was a 17 year old then, very much in love with Rex Racer, she had elbow length hair and it was purple, her light blue eyes stuck out, her attire back then was blue jeans and a white tank top.

Rex was driving for his family business but then, someone approached him, Arnold Royalton of Royalton Industries, but he turned his offer down like his little brother, Speed, will do in the future. But when attempts on his family's lives and his own were endangered by the turned down offer, he left to protect them but during the whole time, the Racer family had no idea that he was with someone... a girl, Pixie.

**_If I should die before I wake, it's because you took my breath away.._**

Rex took her with him so he could change the racing business, it was at Cosa Cristo where they.. well.

Rex was sitting there in a chair at the table, holding his chin, thinking and Pixie walked up behind him, holding him by his shoulders, "What's wrong?" she whispered, rubbing his back before kissing his temple, "Nothing," he got up, walking away from her.

**_Losing you is like living in a world with no air. Oh.._**

Pixie watched Rex walk away with her light blue eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sounding abit upset, her eyes squinted abit, "What are you talking about?" she was confused.

Rex looked at her with an angry face, "Don't play coy with me," "... who told you?" she asked abit frightened, "Oh, I don't know... Your father!" he was upset as was his tone.

Pixie walked up to Rex, touching his arm to grab it but Rex pulled it away, "Rex, I didn't know it matter," "Oh yeah, it sure as hell does," he looked away, walking away, placing his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it, looking out the window, '_This is where it all ends and begins..._' he thought.

**_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete wish there was a way that I can make you understand.._**

"Rex.. please," she said softly, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry.." she began to turn away from Rex to walk out the door, but Rex turned around, taking her hand and she looked toward his face, into his eyes, he placed his hand onto her face, "I love you.." he whispered, grasping her lips with his own, holding her close as her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him back passionately.

**_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me? 'Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe_**

Rex held her so close to him, kissing her deeply as her hands kept on his face, kissing as he began to push her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him, locking it. They broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes, "... Let's make this night to remember.." he whispered, his lips against hers when he did and her eyes looked into his, "Yeah.." she whispered, before he grasped her face, kissing her passionately.

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there, It's no air, no air_**

After that special memorable night between them, the next day was the heart break one. Pixie's father, Arnold Royalton, found out about the two being together and he threatened that if Pixie didn't leave Rex, he would be killed by an accidental explosion of some kind and she had no choice but to let go of Rex.

**_Got me out here in the water so deep, tell me how gonna be without me. If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. It's no air, no air_**

In the evening when the sun was setting Pixie was walking out to Rex, he kissed her lips softly, holding her close before her softening eyes looked into his, forming tears, "Whats wrong?" Rex asked softly, his heart beginning to thump abit, "We can't be together anymore.." she said gently, tears streaming down her cheeks as he slowly let go of her, "W-why?" he asked, then his face went serious with anger, "Oh, I see how it is. This was apart of your plan, to help _Daddy_," he backed up as her head shook, "No.. that's-" "Good-bye, Pixie, if that is even your real name, I got a race to win," he said with attitude, getting into his race car, driving away.

Pixie held her arms, crying, "Rex.."

**_No air, air. No air, air. No air, air. No air, air._**

Pixie watched Rex race on the TV, knowing he will be safe now but it still tore her up inside that he was gone, eyes lowered. After five minutes more, Rex had crashed in Caso Cristo's cave and her eyes widen, "Rex!" she screamed at the TV, before going to her father who told her that he had nothing to do with it and she screamed, "LIAR!" with tears running down her face, "I can't believe I believed you.." she ran out.

**_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew. Right off the ground to float to you, There's no gravity to hold me down for real_**

At Rex's funeral, she stood there in a black dress that she never liked to wear, and a black hat that had a black veil covering her face, looking up at Rex's coffin, then at his family, seeing Speed crying so hard against his mom and the father looked quiet but didn't talk. When they all left, she stayed, looking at it, "I'm so sorry, Rex.." she placed her hand on it, "I'll make it up to you, I promise," she whispered.

**_But somehow I'm still alive inside, You took my breath, but I survived. I don't know how, I don't even care._**

She stood up, walking away from Rex's grave, no longer the same person. She walked out of the Royalton Industries and never looked back, becoming a racer. Rex had taught her some of his knowledge on it but not much. She made her own car and it wasn't from Royalton Industries, she's a good mechanic herself and put the car together from her regular driving one, making it better and calling it: Pixer 3. Her father tried to get her back once but to no avail, leaving her alone.

_End Flashback_

Pixie stood up, her black hair flowing along the wind, "We'll see each other again, someday," she whispered, not knowing that a male was hiding behind a tree, watching her.

**_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? 'Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe_**

"I love you, Rex," she stood there, before turning around, walking toward Pixer 3 and Racer X stepped out of the shadows abit, watching her walk away, finding out a little too late that she did love him but now, he couldn't risk her life even more nor the life of his family. He stood back, returning to the shadows, watching her drive off, "I love you too.." he whispered underneath his breath.

**_No air, air. No air, air. No air, air. No air, air. No more. It's no air, no air._**

Pixie had her helmet on, looking out at the city's road before making a turn to the right, going to Thunderhead and once there, driving fast along the track, not caring if anyone saw.

_**No air, air. No air, air. No air, air. No air, air.**_

Racer X watched her drive off and went into the opposite direction, "Bye Pixie," he whispered, driving out of the city.

**_No air, air. No air, air. No air, air. No air, air._**

The End


End file.
